Halo fight for the Orban Colony
by Bally3000 - Darth Jitsu
Summary: my first story and i hope you enjoy it. most of my further stories will be about starwars KOTOR 1&2


Its November 2536 the Orban colony is still holding out against covenant attack, but they have suffered huge losses and covenant attacks are becoming more consistent and leaving troops with less time to prepare for the next assault.

Its November 2536 the Orban colony started a fierce fight with the covenant although out numbered the colony is still holding out , but they have suffered huge losses and covenant attacks are becoming more consistent and leaving troops with lees time to prepare for the next assault which means they are left exhausted. Some people believe its hopeless and that the covenant are just paying with the colony because they would have just attacked with one huge army and fished then off quickly while others believe they are testing us as the fight had only been going on for 3 months and other colony's began off slow before getting into a war. "man that turret men! are the warthogs ready yet?" the commander shouted while pointing to four turrets placed above the fortified walls 3 warthogs speeded up the pathway and one man jumped out of the 2nd warthog passenger seat "yes but only three of them, and we are low on ammo if galimio 4j2 doesn't get through the blockade with our supplies then were done for. If the attacks aren't too often we have about 4 days of ammo left for about 4 warthogs but with all six working at the same time we could be in for some rough times." Both soldiers shared worried expressions for a few seconds then both manned there post for incoming covenant forces.

They hit hard this time harder than usual artillery from wraiths bombarded the fortified walls testing there strength the walls held off the worst of the bombardment but it was showing small signs of damage. Because of the position against the Clift they had chosen the covenant could only attack head on giving the colony the advantage. "We need to destroy those wraiths the wall cannot continue to take this damage. We need some scor-" the air fell silent as the bombardment stopped the captain look even more worried this time "prepare your selves something tells me this is going to be along night.". all the troops turned there attention to the faint blurs in the back ground. It didn't take them long to notice that the blurs were getting closer, and with that the sound of gunfire filled the air as the machine gun turrets began to fire. Ghosts zoomed up the desert dodging the turret fire they slowed down as they came in range of the warthogs and began to fire at them, but the well experienced warthog gunner started to fire before the ghost drive could respond making short work of him. The other warthogs weren't far behind each one dispatching of the ghosts with ease but it wasn't long before the covenant troops were upon them and now the UNSC soldiers were locked in deadly combat. A few ghosts flew out of the camp and engaged the enemy, with the lack of resources the Troops at Orban colony had learnt to use ghosts and troops had trained with alien weapons retrieved after the fight. The battle appeared to be going in the UNSC's favor and the covenant began to retreat and the air filled with roars of victory which were cut short by even more artillery which this time hit hard slaughtering hundreds of soldiers screams of pain pierced the sky.

"This is dark day indeed." This brought a tear to the commander's eyes as he stood high on a platform "this may be our last stand soldiers, I won't hide anything, they out numbers us 3 to 1 and there artillery will make short work of any resistance but if this really is the last day then lets go down fighting." He was hit with enthusiastic roars "Lets Show these Covenant assholes that. We can Fight!!" The artillery had stopped and the covenant were launching there final attack, the fortified wall was destroyed. This time the UNSC charged at the covenant. This took them by surprise as they expected them to retreat. They hit hard with warthogs first driving straight thorough the enemy not stopping just plowing right through them, the man on the turret just held down the trigger and pointed his gun in there direction. Then the men jumped in and shown no remorse they hit hard, fast, taking the enemy by surprise and getting a small advantage but it didn't take the covenant long to regain there strength and fight back. The covenant cursed as the UNCS troops smashed there way through. The UNSC had small casualties while the covenant taken big casualties. But it wasn't long till they decided to use there wraiths again but his time the soldiers were ready and a few bubble shields were thrown down, while the fight continued the bubble shields offered cover from the wraiths but the shields wouldn't last forever and with the punishment they were taking nobody new when they would collapse. The soldiers showed no fear they just pushed harder and for each soldier that fell they taken at least 2 covenant soldiers with them. Most taken 4 but that wasn't going to be enough they wanted less casualties, and by now Most shields had broken and some soldiers were forced to group up and squeeze in to other peoples shields but some troops didn't make it and were hit by artillery.

When the final shields broke the men forced there way in to the enemy so they could get out of the artillery fire and nearly all troops made it but with only about 100 troops left to the over 300 covenant soldiers it looked like they were fighting a losing battle. Thick smoke filled the air making it hard for troops too see. And again the artillery stopped but this time it was different as they didn't stop at the same time like before they stopped in a random sequence, it was almost like they'd been destroyed. Confusion came to everyone's mind, and all of a sudden the covenant troops that had surrounded the Orban colony fighters had started to turn there back on the fight and shooting in another direction. 4 pelicans dropped troops of just behind the covenant soldiers. This filled the troops with hope and they pushed even harder 3 drop pods shot in amongst the troops and 3 Spartans flew out of them darting straight in to battle easily dispatching any challenge crushing the skulls of fallen enemy's and this brought a smile to the commander's face who was beating in a grunts face with the butt of his rifle. The fight was easily won from then with hardly any causalities scorpions filled the air cannon fire destroying the last of the wraiths and any other vehicles he covenant were using. after the fight the leader of the assault made his way over to the commander, "sorry we were late, we were attacked by the covenant and had to force our way through the blockade, we have been up there trying to get through to your command for over month we manage to win the fight over head and forced the covenant to retreat. Am sorry for your losses but we must leave soon this place is no longer safe"

The commander stood silent for a little, while he looked at the battle field and all his dead comrades. He saluted the dead and turned his attention back to the leader "they died as heroes; this fight wouldn't have been a victory without any of these. I owe my life to each and every one of them alive and dead they fought through everything and pushed on through even when the odds were against us. A least the battle is over and we can return to the UNSC, I am sure some soldiers will want to resign after this battle. Ahhh… I don't blame them. But I'm going to finish this fight." And with that the commander and the leader shook hands and boarded the nearest pelican which flew to the warm safety of the fleet in orbit of there once fine home of orban.

**This is my first storey so if theres any visible mistakes please tell me. and please review my storey cause i want to no if i did any good **


End file.
